


Instances

by MartinMcFly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multiple Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinMcFly/pseuds/MartinMcFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I seem to always love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instances

3 things seem to be always certain.

Firstly, Danish is the language that escapes from my lips.  
Secondly, my hair is as wild as the seas and cannot be tamed.  
Thirdly, I fall in love with you.

The first instance is a blur, surrounded by the snow that smudges the sight, but you are clear to me. You speak little, you like to tease and you have eyes the colour of the skies above. You bring me heat to rival the winters.

I did not want to see you end like this, we are on a battlefield surrounded by metal, anger, blood and round shields. You are not strong but swift, and I am the opposite. This second instant, I learn we are different in many ways. You watch me, mud being my final resting ground, as I drift into Valhalla. My last thoughts are thoughts of us in the Great Hall.

You are different this third time, the cross now resides in your hair. We enjoy this time in the fjords, the fields, chasing each other as if we are children again. Lying on the grass grazing at the Aurora is a memory that will always be with me. Ah, your face is illuminated with greens and blues and you seem ethereal. The forest is your home, and mine is the sea. I die in my element. I hope you became one with the Earth.

The fourth instance, I learn that we remember fragments from past instances. We have different names in every instance, and I am now Mathias and you are Lukas. Our kingdoms are one and I work on the Øresund docks, the seas reminding me of eyes I once gazed into. We lock eyes as you step off the boat, and you are beauty and I believe you are the personification of the sea. Your pale hands find themselves on my face as the flood of a death at sea crashes into my head. You promise it will not happen again. It does, and my dear, I hope I did not leave you distressed.

You read me fairytales in a voice I always want to hear, and I always hope I can see your faint smile as you diverge into the stories. I feel discomfort over the mermaid dying in the sea, but your hands soft through my hair calm my uncertain soul. I remember you have always loved the mystical ways, and I wonder how you feel about me. I ask, and I am rewarded with a kiss that turns into more and more and I would die a thousand times just to see you awake in the morning again. I muse and wish we were immortal, so then we could spend our days side by side.

I was almost scared I would not see you this instant, for new electronic devices have stolen my gaze. I am late for work, and in my rush our eyes suddenly meet. A cross in your hair. A jumper the green of forests. A book of fairytales, another on the vikings. The colours of Copenhagen became brighter the second our eyes met. You smile and gesture for me to sit, work can forget about me for a day, and you say in that magical voice, "I always love meeting you."


End file.
